


Fox and The Fertility Fruit

by Kinkmoose



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Ball Expansion, Belly Kink, Cock Expansion, Furry, Masturbation, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkmoose/pseuds/Kinkmoose
Summary: Fox crash lands on a tropical planet and (accidentally) eats a fertility fruit. Expansion and porn ensues.





	Fox and The Fertility Fruit

Slicing through lush tropic tree tops and scraping up a dirt mound in coming to a halt was not Fox’s idea of a decent landing. Time was short once the Arwing’s entire computing system was fried due to some freak storm. It ought to have taken it in stride, but with money tight it meant repairs were less comprehensive than peak working order. Basic flight training saved the day and the forced crashed landing left him in no worse shape than average. 

The same could not be said about the ship as the cockpit hissed stabilizing air and pressure. A humid planet with high concentrations of tropical climates sprinkled about. A tropical zone he was smack dab in the middle off. His info-unit sounded off with minor details on the important archaeological sites, habitation, and the higher oxygen levels than that of most colonized planets.

In less glamorous words, it was a near backwater planet with thriving tourist hub. One he was far from. A wipe of his brow solidified the issues of heat and dampness in the air. A hop exited him from the confines of the Arwing to grass and hard land.

“This is Fox, any chance you guys are able to hear?” He spoke tapping at his wrist device humoring himself in the humorless situation that anyone was listening. “Probably not. Least not anytime soon.” He would have to made due in the meantime, his slim build rolling under the Arwing as it laid at half-tilt with dirt piled high on one side. The rectangular panel was felt before it was seen earning a exhale in relief.

Such a sigh was short lived when the panel refused to pry open. Without the Arwing up and running, snagging the survival gear was going to have to run out on the clock. In the event of damage or hard landing leading to no power, it took a few hours for mechanism to realize and pop the panel open. Not much in the way of an overlook, Fox saw it as practical should the Arwing be busted and supplies were not locked away in stupidity.

Still, it meant waiting and fending on his own for the time being. Nothing too hard despite the heat. By the time the local star descended and air cooled, the panel and options would open. Another wipe at his forehead made the tropical environment he crashed into a persistent force demanding notice. A near vacation if he had ended up there on better means he thought getting to his feet and casting his jacket off.

Sleeves were next rolling high and bundled onto his shoulders. What Fox did not need to carry, he discarded in the seat of his Arwing. The rest he took; a beam pistol, water canteen, and info-unit strapped to his wrist. The latter without an connectivity containing what little info was up loaded to it. Luck however had a way of finding him.

Least he thought it did in times of trouble like this.

…

He had trekked for almost half an hour for shelter and potential food. Turned out he was not far from a series of buildings overtaken by vine and tree. No signs of archaeological surveyors or even equipment dashing hopes he was near civilization. Instead he spent it parting wide leaves of vibrant green and trying to discern the drawings missing key pieces. 

“Must have been a temple.” He was a pilot, not a scholder, however some scenes depicted looked similar to some form of worship. To what was a head scratcher, although a broad heft figure was often at the center of these ceremonies.

“Imagine that, biggest one thrives.” He said aloud as thought.

Further walking put him in a circular open area where the trees twisted together reaching for light and warm. A photographic location for surveyors or tourist. What got Fox’s attention was what hung from the tree; fruit.

His green eyes widened and his mouth went wet. How long had it been he last had a bite of substantial filling? His furred forearm made a pass at his lips catching slavia and tooth. He was starving, its onset a hard crashing wave in high tide. Enough to rattle his resolve and his stomach, a look of worry in his brow as his hand laid palmed out over the fabric of his shirt. 

“Weird…” Real weird he noted rocking his teeth together to stable his thoughts. He was fine up until now, what was the deal then? Was the sight of low hanging fruit that appealing to a stranded fox? Sudden hunger or not, he was not able to snag a piece without checking it for toxins or worse.

It took a considerable tug to release one of the fruit and amid the large entangle tree’s shade he got his better view of the fruit without light straining his vision. Its mass filled his hand and at the bottom were three bumps with the third spilling over from the central near sphere of the odd fruit. Asymmetry in produce was normal and doubly in nature, still a unsure pang withheld him from trying to figure out what is was.

A scan from the info-link could detect toxins or other hazardous elements in the local fauna, the heavy fruit no exception. Light blue wrapped about the bulbous fruit and symbols pinged in response across the holographic display of his armband. All green and clear with minute details on chemical composition; boring indifferent things to a starving fox.

“Bottoms up then.” He said waving the hologram away and sinking his sharp teeth into the skin of the fruit. Flavor and juice alike erupted into his mouth leaking about his chin and hand. The consistency was less juice and closer to a creme in thickness, the meat of the fruit holding some starch to it.

Bites shaved the fruit’s size down from overfilling his palm to containable, his legs taking him away from the tree and circular section of the ruins. One would be enough if size was a basis to go on, yet how filling it was did the trick in calming the ravenous hunger that overtook him moments prior. The bizarre happening trickled away in thoughts and soon he was hiking through open stone halls with more pictorial engravings. The fruit was gone and all that was left was the fullness in his stomach and stickiness of his fingers. 

Fox picked apart the engravings finding the details greater than those of earlier walls. Made at a later date he guessed slowing his walking and wiping the back of his neck of sweat. All these temples and structures, yet nothing was with roof and in his walking he had to been miles from the crash site. At this rate he would end up sleeping under the night sky.

Something he was aching to see come as the heat had yet to dissipate. He dare think it was hotter than an hour ago in face of the local star making its fall in the distance. Instead of venturing any further, he settled on taking a seat on a set of stone arrangements too fitting as benches. Once seated, he leaned forward to gather thoughts and breath.

The gnawing possibility things were off became more than instinctual as a dull ache radiated from the pit of his stomach. Surely it was not the fruit, his eyes narrow in darting to his stomach and then the info-link device on his wrist. Nothing toxic had came up and all checks were green. In a gruff exhale, Fox tugged at the device freeing it from his wrist meeting it with cooler air than that of the binding.

Palms splayed out on the smooth surface of where he say, Fox leaned back setting his gaze on the set of stone pieces and the figures engraved in them. Gradual realization set over him like the a setting sun's parting beams. The figures were erotic in nature cutting close to sexual acts. The crude simplicity of the former works turned sharper with renewed context causing his throat to turn dry.

He was walking around obscenities and clueless about it. It might have explained why no one was surveying it on account of what there was to survey. The dull ache did a turn over inside him, heat flooding his cheeks as blood ran rapid. It was stupid, he grumbled internally, that those works were driving him up the wall.

More than a little really, his gaze resetting on a curvy female figure who seemed to be offering herself up. Warmth and blood alike circulated through him conjuring up images realistic and fantasy. The fact he was getting aroused was not the issue, just how fast he went from an itch to a full blown need for release.

Soft pants past his lips and begrudgingly Fox fiddled with his belt removing it and tossing to the floor with items in tow. His pants were tight, the fitted quality practical for pilots and frustrating for sex. The outline of his bulge pooled what little loose fabric there was to the center of her pelvis. Getting the helm of his pants lowered offered respite and a tight pair of boxers hugging his nuts.

Was he really going to do this? Like some lunatic and in the middle of some whacked out ruins? At this point he did not want to be found, not yet, and the tug off of his boxers to his hips allowed his cock to spring forward stiff and full. 

In his lust drunk state he swore he was thicker, his palm sliding under his shaft while his thumb raked toward the head. From his knees and toward the end of his spine a tight pull up hit from how good it felt to have his cock in hand. Strokes were short abrupt gestures fueling that fire in his loins and adding tension to the bottom of his sack.

“Yes.” He hissed quickening the pace once pre-cum slicked the movement. Teasing release met orgasm swift shortening Fox’s strokes. Thick bouts of come spouted from his tip onto the ground and air was taken in greedy sucks flooding oxygen to brain and lungs alike. The following bout of feeling spent never arrived however leaving him addled and still horny.

“Fuck… how am I still…” A right thing in a wrong place; namely alone and no one to share this seemingly boundless lust. The green of his eyes was glossed and focus a haze as the stone works came back into focus over fantasies. Strokes did not cease nor did the heftiness of his cock in his palm.

“The air...no…” Another gasp and narrowing of his eyes, pointed ears bending forward in a long exhale. Addled as Fox was, he was still conscious to feel the fullness he once wrote off as the fruit. He felt fuller. No, he felt heavier. Both? His free hand grasp at his stomach discovering he was no longer trim and thin.

He was bloated. Rounded in the gut like he overate, which he was keen to having not. It was the fruit. It was screwing with him riling hormones and bloating him out. He thought he might end up sick, the sensation never rising or replacing the thriving want to fuck. Really fuck; that primal sort to fill the belly of a mate and impregnate them. 

A notion that filled his fantasies and fitted to his fancy. Logic pleaded otherwise, that this was all ill effects from a bad fruit or bad trip. The latter seemed a whole lot more plausible once another orgasm hit spilling more come and a heavier sensation in his hand.

He cock was larger. No doubt about it, the added weight and length twitching in his hand and slick with come. Fingers on his other hand picked at his pants and boxers sliding them further down to a limp pool at his ankles. In stroking he fondled his balls finding them swelled and heavy; the same as his weeping cock. 

“Oh...oh...yea...that’s nice… big and heavy…” He teased leaning further back and stroking himself off to third orgasm. Mass and weight added, his stomach budding further out alongside the growth below. “Swelling like some… damn balloon... but it feels so fucking… good.”

Despite the pang of pressure in his stomach of being full. Filled perhaps given the tightness of his shirt across the expansive of his belly. Favoring rubs to his stomach to fondling himself, the hand not stroking patted his dome of a belly earning shivers of delight.

If he was gonna swell out, might as well enjoy it. Jacking it as such was certainly enjoyable he thought as he slumped backward. A fourth orgasm soon broke shooting more come across the ground, his hand stroking in mad delight while his mouth went agap.

Each stroke became an tipping point of their own, orgasms ceasing to have start of end. His cock grew larger and thicker outside of his palm leaving him to pet it at best. His belly proved more and more notable swelling up his shirt and exposing his brown fur. His tail wagged in drunk movements and tongue fell from his mouth in pants.

“Yes… keep coming… don’t stop… don’t ever stop…” He was drifting off into nothing more than a drive to breed without anyone to breed with. “So big… feel like I’m gonna…” A sharp pleasure bubbled up his spine cutting him short into a moan and sliding off his seat. How long he went out was difficult to pinpoint, only the surrounding areas state of spilled come and his ballooned out belly, balls, and cock. 

When consciousness arrived in bit and pieces, all Fox was able to do was stare forward into the star lit sky and stone engravings. In that time pieces were put together; the central large figure a dominate male given a fruit to enhance his ability to impregnate many. It looked so damn obvious then, his panting annoyed that he fell for eating some bizarre fruit under some weird whim.

This place was a fertility temple he more than assumed, one hand rubbing his overstuffed gut that looked well over term. It had to wear off eventually he concluded with what he deciphered from the pictures set before him. Dragging in long breaths and staring blank ahead he failed to notice the sound of footsteps closing in.

Shock hit first, then shame as his swollen state and inability to cloth himself. The figure, or woman seemed to care less as her ears flickered tall and white trimmed. The smirk dancing across her lips spoke plenty before she spoke herself, strong arms crossing over her well defined chest.

"Got a hold of one those fruits, didn't ya?" Her dialect was informal and eyes surveying him to closely.

"Thought it was just... fruit." The answer came quiet and with avoided gaze, her presence only getting closer giving a better view of her thick build shifting under white fur.

"Suppose you could use a hand... you're gonna need a good amount of milking before you're able to stand... handsome."

**Author's Note:**

> Comm/Art Trade for the lovely A-Bleached-Nuki@tumblr/Deviantart.
> 
> Curious about commissioning work? Contact me @kinkmoose on tumblr or Deviantart.


End file.
